Everything That I do
by Daag x3
Summary: reminds of you, Sasuke-kun... SongFiv Sakura POVs


**Everything That I do...**

**Sinopse:** Reminds of You, Sasuke! _Sakura POVs SongFic_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...eu refiro o Itachi-kun, o Deidei-kun e o Sasori-danna ;D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma noite como as outras em Konoha, o céu estava limpo e muitas estrelas nele brilhavam e todos estavam dormindo...com exceção de uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos e orbes esmeraldas, já não tão expressivos quanto a alguns dias atrás, novamente ela observava atentamente algum ponto indeterminado do céu...E pensar que a apenas alguns dias atrás, ela pensava em como chamar a atenção daquele a quem pertence seu coração, um jovem de cabelos rebeldes tão negros quanto a noite e olhos igualmente negros...Hoje, ela derramava lágrimas e lágrimas pensando em como foi tola por ter perdido tanto tempo pensando em coisas mais tolas ainda ao invés de tentar se tornar forte...Forte para poder impedi-lo de ir embora...Forte para poder ajudá-lo em sua vingança...

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

_**(Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma**_

_**Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**_

_**Quando eu choro**_

_**E os dias parecem anos**_

_**Quando eu estou sozinha**_

_**E a cama onde você deita**_

_**Está arrumada ao seu lado)**_

–Sakura POVs-

_Por que...Sasuke-kun...? Por que não consegui ser o suficiente para você não ir embora...? Agora os dias parecem anos...Agora eu entendo o que realmente quer dizer solidão...Estar no meio de tantas pessoas e se sentir sozinha..._

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**_

_**day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

___**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta)**_

_Agora a tristeza é constante, querer estar perto e não poder, olhar em seus olhos e não saber, se minha imagem ainda reflete em seu olhar_... _A sua ausência nos causa profunda tristeza, mas relembrar as alegrias que você gerou entre nós é como se você aqui estivesse presente...Mas depois que acordo de minhas lembranças mais uma vem a tona...A de que você se foi me dizendo apenas um "obrigado"...A de que eu me ofereci para estar sempre ao seu lado, me ofereci para ajudá-lo e você simplesmente rejeitou tudo..._

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**_

_**E as coisas que eu faço**_

_**Me lembram você**_

_**E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão**_

_**Elas tem seu cheiro**_

_**Eu amo as coisas que você faz**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)**_

_Mas a alegria de saber que você existe faz-me forte para suportar a tristeza de sua ausência...Mas e se acontecer algo com você? Você saber que o Orochimaru quer apenas seu corpo...Eu acredito em sua força, mas mesmo assim me preocupo com você...Você não consegue ver isso? Está tão cego com o desejo de vingança? Tão cego com o desejo de poder?Pra não perceber quem realmente se importa com você?_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**_

_**day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

___**Quando você está longe**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta)**_

_Uma parte de mim se foi com você...Uma parte de mim morreu ao ver você partir...Me senti mais uma vez uma inútil...Mas dizem que a esperança é a última que morre, não? Ainda acredito que você irá voltar e tudo será como antes..._

_**We were made for each other**_

_**I'll keep forever**_

_**I know we were**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can only breathe**_

_**I need to feel you here with me**_

_**yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

___**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro**_

_**Para todo o sempre**_

_**Sim, eu sei que fomos**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber**_

_**Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma**_

_**Eu acho difícil até respirar**_

_**Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta)**_

_Depois que você partiu, não consigo mais sorrir, choro todas as noites com a esperança de você voltar no outro dia, com a esperança de eu acordar e ver que tudo isso não passou de um pesadelo...Eu sinto sua falta...Mas será que você também sente a minha? Mas afinal, tudo o que eu faço me lembra você, Sasuke-kun..._


End file.
